


Starbroom Shorts

by TheRestlessDead



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRestlessDead/pseuds/TheRestlessDead
Summary: A collection of small Starbroom works previously posted to Tumblr.





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finally get this account up and running and collect together all my WW works in one place rather then having them spread across various places on the net. These bits have been posted previousy on Tumblr to @hicksqueakforcannon. All artwork added is done by the brilliant Fiercely_Awkward and she proof reads all my writing.

 

"What. Is. That?” The seething tone in Hecate’s voice only makes Dimity smile harder.

“That’s our daughter Hecate, have you forgotten?” Hecate wants to hex her so hard right now.

“I know who it is, but what is she wearing?”

“It’s a teddy bear onesie! Doesn’t she look so cute.”

“It’s her first formal Halloween Dimity. I left you with one job, to put her in her ceremonial robes. I return and you have done. This.” Dimity’s smile becomes conspiratorial.

“Actually I didn’t.” Hecate’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline.

“What do you mean?”

“Ada bought it. She said she’s too little to bother with formal robes at the party and apparently a lot of children dress up on Halloween.”

“As bears?”

“As all sorts of things, it’s a tradition.” Hecate’s jaw twitches like crazy and Dimity is surprised there isn’t smoke coming out of her ears.

“Not one I have ever heard of. She looks ridiculous.”

Dimity mock gasps and puts her hands over the bear ears. “Don’t listen to her sweetheart, she’s just grumpy cos she has to spend a night with the Great Wizard.”

“I am not grumpy! Although I would have a right to be since you have decided I must present our daughter to his Greatness dressed as a woodland creature.”

“Not me, Ada, she thinks he’ll love it.” And she knows she’s got her. Hecate wouldn’t dare go against Ada, even if the mere thought of walking into the gathering with her daughter in this monstrosity makes her cheeks flame. She can tell Dimity is loving it.

There’s nothing more she can argue and they’re out of time anyway. Dimity stands, bringing Daisy with her. “Ready to go?” This time there’s definitely a bit of smoke.

“Oh lighten up, everyone will love it you’ll see.”

And heads for the door, kissing Hecate’s cheek as she passes her.

“I detest you at times Miss Drill.”

Dimity just laughs.

“I know.”


	2. The Museum

“You’re being creepy.”

“I know.” Even without opening her eyes Hecate can tell Dimity is smiling. “I’m too excited to sleep.”

“That’s no reason to lay there staring at me.”

“Oh, but you’re so pretty when you’re sleeping. And silent. I like that bit the best.”

Hecate huffs and rolls onto her side, facing away from Dimity. “You’re insufferable when you’re like this.”

“That’s a lie. I’m ALWAYS insufferable, I thought it was your pet name for me.” Refusing to dignify that with an answer, Hecate makes a point of snuggling herself deeper into the mattress and pulling the duvet tighter around herself. If she ignores her maybe she’ll shut up. There’s a few minutes silence and Hecate is close enough to sleep to be only barely disturbed when Dimity speaks again.

“Have they really built a whole wing dedicated to flying history? I’ve heard they have an actual real Dragon skeleton.” When she doesn’t get an answer Dimity reaches over and pokes her in the back “Oi.”

Hecate’s eyes fly open and she can feel her jaw tense, she spins to face this TRULY insufferable woman.

“I said is it tr- “

“Yes Dimity, for the tenth time today - it is true they have a whole wing dedicated to flying history, and the Dragon skeleton has been displayed since the Museum’s inception in 1847. I cannot believe you, as an educator, have never taken the opportunity to visit the Magical History museum.”

“Oh, I’ve had the opportunity, but something always came up.” Dimity replies, undeterred by Hecate’s obvious exasperation. “I was supposed to go in school but international broomstick trials were the same day. Then I was going to go with friends in college but I got pulled up to the first squad…” Dimity continues to chatter as Hecate resigns to the fact she’s just going to have to let her go on like a toddler with too much energy to burn. Either that or go sleep somewhere else.

“…and that was the last time. I think Ada thought it was kind of funny actually. And now wow, I can’t believe they’re putting a tribute to me in the flying wing, and they want me at the opening, it’s the absolute bats. Do you think people will want autographs?”

“For the sake of your insuff- over inflated ego I hope not.” Dimity’s clearly too excited to care for her snark, but then suddenly goes from cheerfully oblivious to concerned and nervous in a heartbeat, the way only Dimity Drill can “You don’t think they’ll ask me to do a speech do you?”

“I’m rather sure it’d be noted in the invite if they were. Besides, if they did I’m positive you could improvise. Remember when you had to give my speech at the potions conference and, rather then read my carefully prepared note cards, you went off on a rather unorthodox but ultimately well received tangent?” Dimity smirks, because yes, she was so on point that evening, but pauses, remembering the circumstances. Hecate had been sick, really sick, but insisted Dimity take her place.

They’d worried each other hugely that night. Hecate desperate for her spot at the conference to be well received, and Dimity on edge because her girlfriend was in surgery getting her appendix out. It was a very surreal day.

She takes the time to look at Hecate now, sees how tired she looks; realises she’s kept her up in all her excitement and feels guilty. She bluntly reaches over and pulls her close so Hecate’s head rests on her chest.

“You’re right, we should sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. Plus being the giant nerd you are, I’m sure you won’t be able to keep your hands off a Museum certified legend when we go to bed.” This time it’s Hecate who smirks.

“Hardly. I’m in the Museum too, as you’d know if you ever went.”

“What?? Where? What for?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow - but only if we sleep.” Dimity huffs.

“Fine.” And kisses Hecate’s hair. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
